Aroma del alma
by Sakura-no-Hana 94
Summary: Humana y Youkai trascienden las barreras del tiempo y la diferencia de razas a traves de las aventuras emocionantes y graciosas.
1. La barrera del tiempo esta rota

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Aroma del alma**

_-por: sakuraflower94- _

_Este fic lo quiero dedicar a mi querida lectora black urora, que me pidió escribir algo sobre las reencarnaciones de Rin y Sesshomaru rastrándolas. Pues este es el resultado de lo que ella me platicó que le gustaría ver y mi loca imaginación._

Capitulo 1: La barrera del tiempo está rota

El viento agolpeaba ferozmente su rostro, las ramas le azotaban la cara sin embargo él seguía corriendo a toda velocidad tras su primo. El bosque se hacía cada vez más denso y oscuro. Las pequeñas ramitas crujían bajo el peso de sus pies, varias veces tuvo que saltar un tronco que crecía como un obstáculo del suelo. Era ya crepúsculo pero tenía un aire pesado y sumamente lúgubre. Una carcajada malévola y sonora invadió los oídos de Sesshomaru. Apretó enfurecido la mandíbula y, acelerando lo más que podía, terminó por abalanzarse sobre el castaño dejando escapar un quejido frustrado y totalmente enfurecido de su garganta.

Rodaron por el piso forcejeando mientras daban vueltas por el suelo. El castaño, con un ojo azul y el otro marrón, logró apartar al peli plateado, pateándolo, pero ese lo agarró por el tobillo atrayéndolo hacia sí. El castaño, para sacárselo de encima, terminó arañándole la cara a Sesshomaru. Ese sacudió levemente la cabeza, regenerando la piel arañada en su rostro, para después desenfundar a Bakusaiga y mandar relámpagos verdes, sumamente destructivos, hacia Akito, su primo.

Akito logró esquivar, desenfundó su propia espada y terminó por agitarla, trazándola por el pasto, mandando una ola de viento hacia Sesshomaru y dejando una huella de fuego en el pasto. Sesshomaru de inmediato saltó al aire y de ahí volvió a agitar la espada haciendo que un resplandor fosforescente verde emanara desde el interior de la espada. Aterrizó con fuerza clavando a Bakusaiga en el suelo con fuerza y otra corriente de electricidad masiva y destructiva fluyó por el filo desintegrando el suelo.

Akito bloqueó los relámpagos clavando su espada en el suelo. Terminó absorbiéndolos, regresándole el ataque a su primo. Sesshomaru esquivó con facilidad, los relámpagos cesaron destruyendo como ultimo un par de arboles. Sesshomaru se abalanzó sobre su primo blandiendo la espada con fuerza soltando un rugido furioso. Akito interceptó con su espada la espada de Sesshomaru, haciendo que los filos metálicos chocaran entre sí.

El choque resonó pero el impacto entre las espadas era tan fuerte que terminaron repelándose. Ambos terminaron retrocediendo un poco solo para volver a impulsarse hacia el otro con el propósito de acabar con el otro. Akito logró desarmar a Sesshomaru en medio de un choque pero Sesshomaru con una sola mano cogió un tronco partido en dos para lanzárselo a Akito quien lo esquivó por poco.

Así ganó tiempo para conseguir su espada, esta vez volviendo a embestir con fuerza, incapacitando a Akito de atacar. Al castaño le era cada vez más dificultoso resistir las embestidas de Sesshomaru, haciéndolo retroceder mientras bloqueaba los ataques furiosos de Sesshomaru.

Le era casi imposible a Sesshomaru no rugir enfurecido y frustrado con cada embestida que le proporcionaba a su primo. Nada le importaba solo quería matarlo por ser un malnacido. ¡Cómo lo odiaba! Nunca le perdonaría por lo que había hecho a sus hijos anteriores con Rin y tampoco por lo que le había hecho a Rin esa noche. ¡Lo odiaba con todo su ser! Quería verlo muerto así como yacía Rin allá en el castillo.

Terminó deshaciéndose de su propia espada, cerró su mano derecha en un puño, llevó al codo hacia atrás, juntó fuerza demoniaca en el puño hasta hacerlo brillar en un verde cegador y con toda su furia golpeó el filo de la espada de Akito. Akito perdió el equilibrio, la fuerza de Sesshomaru era demasiada. Akito salió volando hacia atrás pero Sesshomaru lo agarró por uno de sus tobillos, tiró de él, con otra mano lo cogió por la muñeca derecha y terminó mandándolo al piso con fuerza cuando le proporcionó una excesivamente fuerte golpiza en la cara con el mismo puño con el que había golpeado el filo.

El impacto de la cabeza de Akito contra el suelo fue tanto que el suelo terminó crujiéndose. Akito terminó soltando la espada la cual salió disparada al aire hasta clavarse en el piso no muy lejos de allí. Sesshomaru le sujetó con fuerza el cabello a su primo manteniendo en lugar la cabeza del castaño para poder golpearlo cuantas veces se le antojaran y lo hizo muchas veces.

Mientras su puño resplandeciente proporcionaba golpe tras golpe sin cesar de su garganta se escapaban quejidos cada vez más quebrados pero no menos frustrados y furiosos. Akito no opuso resistencia, la verdad porque no podía. Su vida se encontraba en peligro y por instinto su cuerpo empezó a producir destellos débiles de electricidad. Sus manos empezaron a cambiar de forma, comenzaron a palpitar.

Sesshomaru terminó por cogerlo por la cabeza con una sola mano y lo arrojó con fuerza desmedida hacia los arboles. Completamente inconsciente, el castaño voló con velocidad hacia los troncos y Sesshomaru, en menos de un segundo, cogió la espada de Akito y, soltando un último quejido, se la lanzó.

El filo perforó el centro del pecho de Akito, terminó clavado, completamente inmóvil, contra un árbol, sangrando pero aun respirando. Sesshomaru trató de normalizar su respiración sintió alivio pero incluso si mataba al desgraciado nada le podía devolver a Rin.

Terminó tomando Bakusaiga del piso y la regresó a la funda, estaba por irse cuando escuchó un leve golpe contra el suelo. Volteó y se encontró con su primo, la espada aun incrustada en el pecho, con sangre escurriéndosele por la comisura y una sonrisa perversa en los labios. Una baja y burlona risa se escapó de la garganta del castaño mirando de reojo a Sesshomaru con un destello peligroso en los ojos.

Su cuerpo empezó a producir corrientes cortadas de electricidad roja. Sesshomaru endureció su mirada, reflejando en su rostro claro disgusto. Akito llevó sus manos hacia la espada y se la sacó con lentitud dejando que la sangre brotara de su cuerpo.

-¿Ya terminaste? – le preguntó peligrosamente suave dejando caer la espada al suelo con el filo completamente cubierto con su sangre. Sesshomaru afirmó con expresión su disgusto llevando la mano derecha hacia la empuñadora de Bakusaiga otra vez.

-Y yo que pensé que querías matarme por haber matado a Rin. – se burló Akito haciendo que Sesshomaru gruñera ajustando su agarre sobre la empuñadora de Bakusaiga.

El castaño volvió a soltar una risita mientras destellos rojos seguían saliendo y perdiéndose en su cuerpo.

-Lástima que la que terminó muriendo fuera ella cuando el corte era claramente dirigido a tu bastardo.

Sesshomaru con la mención de su hijo gruñó mostrando peligrosamente sus colmillos. De una sola vez desenfundó nuevamente la espada, más que listo a embestir de nuevo. Akito volvió a reír mientras sus ojos se tiñeron de un rojo intenso y su voz se profundizó convirtiéndose en eco grave.

-Me voy a encargar de exterminarte Sesshomaru – sentenció Akito seriando su semblante y su voz grave resonando. –a ti y a toda tu descendencia hanyou junto a tu hermano y su familia igual de sucia que la tuya. Contigo muerto podré absorber todos tus poderes y seré el más poderoso de todos. ¡El más poderoso de los Taisho!

-Entonces sigue fantaseando porque eso nunca va a pasar, _primo_. – dijo Sesshomaru con sarcasmo evocando sus poderes que terminaron transmitidos a la espada. Bakusaiga brilló fuertemente en un resplandor verde, por detrás de Sesshomaru una cortina de relámpagos verdes apareció destruyendo todo a su paso; arboles, piso.

Akito terminó empuñando su espada en un solo movimiento. El filo de su Colmillo brilló en un rojo vibrante y, clavando la espada en el suelo, imitó uno de los ataques anteriores de Sesshomaru. Los relámpagos se encontraron y causaron una explosión cada vez que un relámpago verde se encontraba con un relámpago rojo.

Choques entre espadas y un hueco cada vez más grande, arboles tirados por todos lados y si fuera poco cada uno lanzaba su propio ataque uno más fuerte que el otro. Sesshomaru terminó por evocar a la serpiente dormida en su Colmillo construida de electricidad. La silueta de una poderosa serpiente que mínimo medía quince metros salió del filo metálico, torciéndose, rugiendo haciendo que todo el alrededor temblara.

Con solo blandir la espada la serpiente reaccionó y se impulsó con su boca abierta hasta el máximo hacia Akito. El castaño recibió el golpe completo y centenas de heridas se abrieron dejando que sangre brotara en cantidades masivas. Aun así Akito seguía vivo. Cayó de rodillas, cansado, con la respiración abrupta y copiosa. Sesshomaru volvió a agitar su espada haciendo que la serpiente volviera a atacar, proporcionándole más y más cortaduras a Akito.

Sesshomaru fortaleció el poder de la serpiente, terminó por blandir una última vez a Bakusaiga haciendo que la serpiente al atacar tuviera la suficiente fuerza para desgarrar el cuerpo de Akito. Él trató de resistir pero la fuerza era inexorable y su cuerpo terminó sucumbiendo bajo la desgarradora presión de la serpiente.

Todo terminó rompiéndose con un grito desgarrador por parte de Akito. La imponente figura de serpiente fue desvaneciéndose regresando a su dueño en el núcleo de la Bakusaiga. Trozos de carne estaban esparcidos por el suelo pero aun así la esencia de Akito seguía en el aire. Sesshomaru enfundó la espada cuando nada sucedió pero definitivamente no le gustaba el hecho de que la esencia de Akito seguía en el aire.

Dejó el claro completamente destrozado e irreconocible y no se dio cuenta cuando los trozos de carne empezaron a juntarse y una cortina de humo rojo terminó desapareciendo junto con cada trozo de carne que le pertenecía a Akito.

…

El palacio estaba envuelto en un mantel fúnebre, la noche parecía eterna, la más larga de todas. El exterior del castillo de pronto se convirtió en la vista más sombría. Todo se encontraba en silencio nadie se atrevió articular ni una sola palabra. El palacio entero guardaba luto; los soldados, las mucamas. Hasta el dragón de dos cabezas en el establo había sentido algo anormal y manifestó su tristeza aullando sin parar, vocalizando su tristeza con chillidos ensordecedores.

Al ver pasar a su amo todos bajaron cabezas, Sesshomaru corrió la puerta mostrando un semblante firme y sereno. Las mucamas de menor importancia terminaron saliendo del cuarto en silencio con cabezas agachadas mientras que Mizuki, la nana de Rin, su hermano Inuyasha, su mujer y Jaken permanecieron en los aposentos de su hembra.

Kagome como sacerdotisa estaba rezando junto al lecho de Rin mientras Mizuki se encontraba sentada junto a Rin sollozando hablándole suavemente mientras le cepillaba el cabello. Jaken tampoco pudo evitar llorar y apoyado sobre su báculo de dos cabezas lloró la muerte de Rin.

-Salgan todos. – ordenó Sesshomaru con autoridad. –Déjenme solo con Rin.

Kagome dejó de rezar, Inuyasha salió primero, siguió Jaken y finalmente Mizuki. Cerraron la puerta la habitación de pronto se quedó vacía y en un sepulcral silencio. Acortó con un par de pasos la distancia hacia el futón donde yacía su Rin.

Era tan pálida que en varios lugares la piel ya se tornaba morada. Su cabello negro como el mantel de la noche sin estrellas y luna acentuaba aquel contraste. Al tocarla era como si hubiera tocado hielo pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de estar muerta, era perfecta. La habían vestido en una yukata fina y sedosa y la habían limpiado de sangre pero él sabía que aquella mortal herida permanecía en la espalda blanca de ella.

"Rin" – cerró los ojos con anhelo, dolía hasta pensar su nombre en aquellos momentos. "no logré conservarte. No pude impedir que aquel imbécil te arrebatara de mi lado." – apretó frustrado la mandíbula hasta hacer crujir los dientes. ¡Como dolía! Era como si algo invisible estuviera asfixiándolo, estrujando el pecho impidiéndole respirar. Había un hueco enorme en medio de todo aquello como si algo sumamente filoso traspasara su pecho.

Cerró furioso su palma libre, incrustando las garras en la piel haciendo que sangre se escurriera por su piel. Incluso la Tenseiga no podía regresarla a la vida, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo.

-Sesshomaru – llamó bajamente Kagome desde la puerta. Sesshomaru solo la miró por un rabillo del ojo con molestia. –Yo sé que no es el momento más adecuado pero dada la importancia solicito una conversación contigo.

Sesshomaru seguía mirándola firmemente por el mismo rabillo y aunque no dijo nada e incluso desvió la mirada hacia Rin hizo entender que escuchaba.

-Como una humana, y sobre todo sacerdotisa, puedo decirte que nuestra raza guarda una convicción que con el paso del tiempo resultó bastante cierta. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado hablar que los humanos son la única raza capaz de vivir eternamente, no siempre en el mismo físico pero sí espiritualmente?

Sesshomaru la miró suspicaz de reojo mientras seguía agachado junto al futón. Aquella humana logró capturar su interés en el asunto.

-Explícate. – exigió fríamente, usando su voz grave pero baja.

-Los humanos somos hechos de un físico, el cuerpo y la parte espiritual, el alma. El alma es como una energía, algo que le da vida al físico pero es limitada y nunca puede manifestar su completa energía. Cuando el físico se desintegra el alma queda y continúa existiendo un tiempo como una bola de energía sobrenatural buscando otro físico para vivir. Cuando eso pasa a esa aparición le decimos reencarnación. La misma alma se ha reencarnado, ha vuelto a nacer dentro de un físico distinto sin nociones de su vida pasada. Claro que puede suceder que el alma si se queda con partes de su vida pasada, momentos especiales. También, los almas son los portadores del aroma por eso las reencarnaciones suelen tener el mismo olor a pesar del físico diferente.

-¿Me quieres decir que Rin ha reencarnado o que va a reencarnar? – interrogó indiferente pero con una ceja alzada mostrando curiosidad.

-Es muy probable. Tal vez en alguna parte del mundo el alma de Rin ha reencarnado y ni tú ni yo sabemos eso. Pero – de pronto serió su semblante, endureciéndolo. –ten presente que no será el mismo físico tampoco puedo asegurarte que recordara algo o que tendrá el mismo nombre. Incluso no puedo asegurarte si el alma reencarnará en un cuerpo femenino o masculino. Dime una cosa Sesshomaru ¿qué harías si descubres que la esencia de Rin se encuentra en el cuerpo de un muchacho?

-Lo rastraría, lo capturaría y lo tendría aquí en el castillo conmigo. – su voz gélida y una expresión fría hizo que Kagome se erizara horrorizada por cómo sonó aquello.

-¿Acaso te diste cuenta lo depravado que sonó eso? – le preguntó aterrada y escandalizada. – ¡Se escuchó como si hablaras sobre una presa a la que harás tu esclavo sexual!

Sesshomaru mostró su disgusto a través de una mueca que si pudiera mataría. Kagome tragó grueso y forzando una sonrisa y risita nerviosa trató de enmendar su metida de pata.

-No me hagas caso solo pensaba en voz alta. – decía sonriendo nerviosa mientras hacía señas con sus manos. Sesshomaru no suavizó el semblante era igual de frío y amenazante que antes. –Pero en serio Sesshomaru, ni siquiera sabes dónde buscar.

-Acabas de decirme que el alma es el que lleva aroma así que no será un problema detectar la reencarnación. – habló monótonamente y sin emoción, traspasándola con sus ojos dorados.

Durante los siguientes 60 años había estado buscando las reencarnaciones de Rin pero siempre cuando daba con una, al llegar, esa ya se veía asesinada. Era horrible llegar y encontrarse con un niño o una joven tirada en el suelo bañada en charco de sangre con la mirada vacía y apagada y aquella herida abierta en el cuerpo.

Con cada intento de recuperar a una reencarnación de Rin, Sesshomaru se volvía cada vez más frío, callado y cruel, aun más de lo que ya era. Había conseguido capturar a algunas reencarnaciones, pero tarde o temprano terminaron muriéndose misteriosamente después de tenerlos una semana en el castillo. A pesar de que todos aquellos cuerpos eran contenedores del alma de Rin a ninguna reencarnación llegó a amar por la simple razón de que no se veían como ella. Hasta sus nombres eran diferentes. En una ocasión logró capturar a un niño de 8 años, otra reencarnación del alma de Rin.

A cada una de las reencarnaciones que había capturado había encadenado para que el alma de Rin nunca más se fuera de su lado. Pero nada de lo que hacía parecía retener lo inevitable; que él volviera a perder la esencia de Rin. Era como si todo quisiera que ya nunca más la tuviese a su lado, ni en físico ni a nivel espiritual. Él, como poseedor de Tenseiga, esperó que controlara todo lo que tenía que ver con lo espiritual, y eso la incluía a ella.

Ella le pertenecía en todo el sentido de la palabra. Su físico era suyo y su alma era suya. Pero Tenseiga le fallaba. Falló en salvar la vida de sus anteriores hijos con Rin, falló revivirla, falló retener todas las reencarnaciones, siempre llegaba tarde para poder hacer algo.

Fallo tras fallo, fracaso tras fracaso. Y así pasaron 60 años de su vida buscando, encontrando y perdiendo una y otra vez. La única constancia en su vida era Tsukuyomaru, su tercer hijo con Rin y el único al que logró proteger de su primo Akito. Ahora él tenía 60 años pero seguía teniendo apariencia de seis. Era muy parecido a él, tanto en apariencia como en carácter. Al menos tenía algo para seguir volviendo a castillo.

Pero él no era un padre ejemplar. No le daba ningunas demostraciones de afecto a su hijo pero lo quería, muy a su manera, pero lo quería. Mizuki, como nana y nodriza de Rin, era la asignada para cuidar al cachorro pero pocos años después de la muerte de Rin, debido a su condición humana, murió y el niño desde entonces había estado a cuidado de las demás nodrizas en el palacio.

-60 años después, era Sengoku-

Kagome, ahora convertida en anciana, solicitó la presencia de Sesshomaru en su casa a través de un mensaje escrito para decirle una información muy importante que lo trataba a él, su espada Tenseiga y las reencarnaciones de Rin. Hacía poco tiempo desde que la ultima reencarnación con la que dio Sesshomaru había sido asesinada como las demás. Era un niño de aproximadamente 3 años. Cuando Sesshomaru había llegado ya era demasiado tarde, el niño había estado muerto por más de 1 hora, estaba tendido en el suelo boca abajo con mirada apagada y completamente vacía y aquella horrorosa cortada en la espalda, bañado en charco de sangre.

Apareció caminando con paso parsimonioso, haciendo menos ruido posible, de noche. No le gustaban las aldeas donde todo simplemente apestaba a humanos. Desde la entrada había cogido todas las hierbas en los medicamentos que hacía la esposa de su hermano para curar a los heridos Arrugo las cejas, aquellos olores eran realmente irritantes para el todo lo que tenía que ver con los humanos lo irritaba.

Entró apartando la tela que estaba colgada de la cima de la entrada encontrándose con la esposa de su hermano vistiendo ropas de sacerdotisa convertida en una anciana de unos 80 años. No dijo nada solo se quedo ahí parado cerca de la entrada a la cabaña, recargado contra la pared de madera con brazos cruzados y aquella expresión fría, esperando a que la mujer hablara.

-Sesshomaru – empezó Kagome respirando honda y roncamente. –durante estos 60 años yo he estado investigando el modelo por el cual el alma de Rin reencarna, y es que cada tercera reencarnación es un físico masculino. Lastima esta ultima reencarnación ha sido realmente la ultima en esta época, aquí ya no vas a encontrar a Rin.

-Pues has que pueda hacerlo. – espetó Sesshomaru entre dientes desde su lugar con su voz amenazante y mirada gélida y asesina.

-Lo siento Sesshomaru pero ni que me amenaces puedo hacer que puedas encontrarla en este tiempo. – le contestó Kagome seria, no iba a dejar intimidarse por él. Nunca lo había hecho con nadie y ahora tampoco lo iba a hacer.

Sesshomaru se la quedó viendo con una expresión gélida, realmente no le gustaba que le contestaban.

-Tu Tenseiga tiene el poder de abrir camino al inframundo con la técnica de Meidou zangetsuha. – continuó Kagome ignorando la expresión intimidante de Sesshomaru. –Pues entonces, también esta comunicada con el mundo paralelo.

-Explícate. – demandó Sesshomaru.

Kagome guardo silencio por unos instantes para respirar y recuperar el aire para seguir hablando.

-El mundo paralelo es un mundo que existe simultáneamente con el nuestro. Pero no podemos verlo porque la barrera del tiempo lo separa del nuestro. – desvió su mirada al interior de la cabaña. –La única manera de romper con esa barrera es usando el Meidou zangetsuha de tu Tenseiga. Si cortas el aire verticalmente se abrirá un pasaje. No puedo asegurarte en que parte de ese mundo paralelo te transportará. Yo no conozco a ese mundo tanto como para decirte qué puedes esperar a ver allá. Lo único que te puedo decir es que la próxima reencarnación de Rin estará allá y será en un físico femenino.

Un profundo silencio se formó en la cabaña, Sesshomaru se quedó un tiempo más, y cuando Kagome ya no tenía nada más que decirle, marchó de la cabaña hacia el castillo para conseguir a esa reencarnación y traerla de vuelta a donde pertenece; a su lado. Con él, el único dueño y señor de su físico y el alma.

…

-¿Ya se fue el pesado ese? – interrogó Inuyasha malhumorado, adentrándose en la cabaña. Kagome guardó silencio, sinceramente Inuyasha nunca iba a cambiar. Siempre sería un malhumorado e impulsivo, pero a ella le encantaba de esa manera.

De pronto una expresión melancólica se paseó por el rostro arrugado de Kagome, de pronto la realidad de sus vidas la golpeó regresándola a la inevitable realidad y es que ella fue la única que había cambiado en todos esos años. Especialmente físicamente, mientras ella envejecía, Inuyasha no había cambiado absolutamente nada. Seguía siendo un hombre de apariencia joven aunque tenía muchos más años que ella. Pero esa era la diferencia. Él era un hanyou y ella una humana y aunque trataron de negárselo, de taparse los ojos y las mentes, el tiempo implacable se ha encargado de hacérselos recordar muy bien.

Sería una egoísta si dejara que él siguiera al lado de una anciana cuando libremente podría estar con otra mujer mucho más joven y atractiva. No quería encadenarlo a una vida de martirio. Y aunque Inuyasha nunca se quejaba de su físico ella era la que a veces no quería que él fuera cariñoso con ella porque se daba asco ella misma. Siempre se ponía a pensar si Inuyasha también sentía asco cuando la besaba o cuando la abrazaba. Ya desde hacía más de 20 años que no intimaban a causa de que ella no quería e Inuyasha en ningún momento insistió porque sabia exactamente la razón por la que ella decía que no. Y no importaba cuantas veces le decía que no le importaba su físico envejecido ella seguía evitando cualquier contacto algo mas intimo.

-Inuyasha – lo llamó en un suspiro cansado, él se había sentado en el piso al lado de ella con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos cruzados las manos escondidas dentro de las mangas de su haori rojo abrazando a Tesseiga. –yo ya estoy muy vieja y cansada. Tú mereces a una mujer joven y bonita y no un espanto como yo.

-Kagome no seas idiota – espetó fastidiado. –tu físico no me importa.

-Pero a mí sí, Inuyasha. – protestó Kagome. El peli plateado no dijo nada solo dejó salir un bufido de su boca.

–Inuyasha – siguió Kagome. –Necesito que me quites la vida para que mi alma pueda reencarnar y empezar desde cero.

-¡Que! – exclamó incrédulo, ella no podía estar hablando en serio. -¿Te has vuelto completamente loca mujer? – siguió vociferando a todo el pulmón con su carácter de pesado. – ¡Sí, eso debe ser! Seguramente la vejez te puso agrio el cerebro y estas delirando. ¿No será que tienes fiebre? – cuestionó tocándole la frente y tocándosela a sí mismo para comparar las temperaturas, pero su temperatura estaba completamente normal.

-Te lo estoy pidiendo Inuyasha. Si no lo haces tú, se lo pediré a Sesshomaru – habló decidida. –estoy segura él no titubeará para hacerlo.

-Tú no iras con Sesshomaru ¿me oyes? – se alteró Inuyasha, gritando, sujetándole bruscamente los brazos a su mujer. La reacción de Inuyasha asustó a Kagome pero era algo de esperarse, al fin de cuentas lo que se lo pedía no era nada fácil para él.

-Ese imbécil no te va a poner ni un solo dedo encima mucho menos si es para asesinarte.

-Entonces hazlo tú. – dijo con firmeza. –Pero hazlo ahora mismo. Es necesario para mí reencarnar cuanto antes.

El semblante de Inuyasha se ensombreció instantáneamente. Bajó la cabeza, derrotado, soltando los brazos de Kagome.

– ¿Y cómo voy a volver a encontrarte? – preguntó con voz baja y totalmente seria

-Con tu nariz – le dijo con dulzura acariciándole levemente el rostro con sus manos arrugadas. El peli plateado se presionó la mano de Kagome contra la mejilla para sentirla mejor a la vez que sentía como el pecho se le desgarraba. –usa tu olfato Inuyasha. Cuando huelas mi aroma, en ese momento me encontraras.

-Pero ¿y cuándo será eso? – cuestionó quebrado.

-No lo sé – respondió Kagome serena pero sus ojos cansados y viejos se humedecieron. –yo espero que no demasiado tiempo.

Sollozó mientras seguía presionando la mano de Kagome contra su mejilla. Apretó frustrado la mandíbula y crujió con los dientes mientras la palma que tenía libre la cerró en un puño que reflejaba su impotencia en aquellos momentos. La presión de sus garras contra la piel fue tanta que perforó la piel y empezó a sangrar, Kagome notando eso inmediatamente lo cogió por la muñeca exigiéndole dejar de lastimarse con las garras.

El peli plateado seguía escondiendo su rostro porque no quería que viera lágrimas en sus ojos, que estuviera por llorar como un niño indefenso por tener que hacer lo que ella se lo pedía. Hipó quebrado, Kagome le acunó el rostro entre sus manos y buscó un contacto visual con él. Él trató de serenarse pero sin éxito, una lágrima por cada mejilla rodó mejilla abajo.

-Perdóname Kagome. – hipó quebrado, posando sus manos sobre los de Kagome en sus mejillas.

-No hay nada que tengo que perdonarte.

-Sí, sí tienes. – protestó Inuyasha serenándose por un instante pero otra vez ese dolor en la garganta y el pecho le cortaron la respiración y volvió a sentir un escozor en los ojos. –Por lo que voy a hacer contigo.

-Te lo he pedido yo. Adiós Inuyasha. – dijo quebrada Kagome hipando, mientras Inuyasha se vio incapacitado de hablar porque el llanto simplemente le asfixiaba. –He sido muy feliz a tu lado, siempre te he amado tal y como eres por eso nunca cambies.

-Adiós Kagome. – logró decir entre lagrimas. –Gracias por haberme aceptado por lo que soy, haber estado a mi lado, haberme dado hijos y por haberme hecho feliz.

Sollozó con más fuerza, ajustó sus garras y, titubeando, terminó por traspasar el pecho de Kagome, ocasionándole un inmenso dolor pero no gritó. Solo se esforzó en esbozar una débil sonrisa mientras dos lágrimas salieron de sus parpados un poco antes de cerrarlos para siempre. La poca y superficial respiración que aun podía sentir se cortó. Las manos de Kagome cayeron muertas y pesadas a cada lado de su cuerpo. La tenía abrazada, miró su expresión tan pasible y sin ningún rastro de que hubiera sentido dolor alguno. La mano con la que la había matado estaba temblando. Miró sus garras, estaban repletas de sangre, la sangre de _su_ Kagome.

…

Estaba encerrado en su cuarto meditando sentado junto a la ventana parcialmente abierta. El silencio y las penumbras iluminadas levemente por la luna consumían el cuarto y el que no podía dejar de repasar las palabras de Kagome, las palabras sobre ese otro mundo en el que el alma de _su_ Rin reencarnaría.

_Reencarnará_… eso quería decir que aun no lo ha hecho. Olfateó el aire y no había cogido el aroma de Rin. Respiró calmado aunque por dentro se sentía fatal. Cerró los ojos para volver a meditar.

De pronto abrió los ojos parsimoniosamente, alzó su mirada hacia el rincón donde estaban guardadas sus armas para fijarse especialmente en Tenseiga. Se la quedó viendo un tiempo y después le bastó extender la mano y llamar la espada mentalmente para que esa empezara a vibrar descontroladamente y en el momento siguiente volara hacia su dueño.

Sesshomaru la recibió atrapando con su palma extendida, cerrando los dedos alrededor de la funda. Llevó su otra mano hacia la empuñadora para cerrar su palma alrededor de ella y empezar a sacarla lentamente de la funda.

El filo metálico resplandeció, era como una espada normal. Se quedó observando fijamente el filo plateado a la vez que las palabras de Kagome volvieron a repetirse en su mente. A la medida que el repasaba nuevamente palabra por palabra la Tenseiga comenzó a vibrar y cada vez con más fuerza, su filo se oscureció desprendiendo una pequeña cortina de una luz morada.

"Tenseiga… Llévame con Rin" – le ordenó mentalmente a la espada. Tenseiga seguía vibrando con fuerza, la oscuridad del filo se intensificó un tanto más, desprendía palpitaciones cada vez más frecuentes y abruptas, la espada estaba más que lista a cortar y romper la barrera que separaba a los mundos.

Se paró del suelo, caminó hasta el centro de sus enormes aposentos y blandió la espada una sola vez de manera vertical. Por un instante nada pasó pero luego una parte de su cuarto desapareció con la cortada. Un pequeño pasaje en forma de luna creciente se formó en medio del aire. Resplandeció en un brillo violáceo intenso.

Al principio era como si aquella parte de su cuarto había desaparecido en la nada porque era como si viera el universo con galaxias, estrellas y esas masas de polvos, pero poco a poco el pasaje comenzó a esclarecerse, tornándose cada vez más luminoso. Visualizó objetos, algo parecido a un pasillo, escuchó ruidos y voces pero como ecos y muy lejanos.

-el mundo paralelo, 500 años después-

Un grito agónico resonó por la sala de partos.

Respiró temblorosa recuperando fuerzas para volver a pujar. Gruesas gotas de sudor cubrían su rostro, su flequillo se pegaba mucho a su frente. Apretó la mano de su marido y volvió a pujar. Cayó exhausta y la sala fue llenada con el penetrante y sano chillido del bebé.

Los abuelos de la recién nacida, su hermano mayor y sus tíos con su propia hija pequeña estaban esperando en el pasillo.

-¿Todavía falta mucho para que vea a mi onee-chan? – preguntó el niño de dos años con el pulgar metido en la boca. La abuela le sonrió y, sentándolo en su regazo, le respondió con suavidad

-No sé, Kohaku.

-Se tarda mucho mi onee-chan en salir de la pansa de mamá. – hizo una mueca de gruñón cruzando sus brazos. Abuela carcajeó divertida. Su nieto era de lo más adorable cuando se enojaba.

-Sí, es cierto. – le dio la razón. –Se tarda mucho. Hace horas que entraron a la sala y aun no sale nadie a decirnos nada.

-Mama – llamó la tía de Kohaku. – Kagome se hizo caca, así que voy al baño para cambiarle el pañal.

-Está bien, hija. Nosotros aquí esperaremos.

Los que se quedaron en el pasillo esperando guardaron silencio. Kohaku seguía en el regazo de su abuela esperando saber noticias de su onee-chan. Pasaron varios minutos más de la aburrida espera pero finalmente la puerta de la sala se abrió y por ella salió el yerno de la mujer.

-¡Ya nació! – declaró el hombre chillando de la emoción de ser padre por segunda vez y esta vez padre de una niña. El suegro del hombre se acercó para abrazarlo y felicitarlo mientras ambos lloraban en los hombros del otro.

-¡Soy abuelo de nuevo! – lloró emocionado el abuelo de Kohaku. – ¡Y los datos, quiero oír los datos! – gritó el anciano con lagrimas en los ojos.

-3 kilos con 650 gramos, 51 centímetros completamente sana. – le respondió el hombre.

El anciano lloró con más fuerza, orgulloso. Los lamentos tan graciosos y exagerados resonaron por todo el pasillo, llamando la atención de los demás pacientes y sus familiares también, la tía de Kohaku volvió con la pequeña en brazos completamente descolocada por el llanto de su padre y cuñado.

-¿Qué? – preguntó asustada. – ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué me perdí? – se exasperó.

-¡Ya nació la bebé! ¡Y está sana gracias a Dios! – exclamó contenta la anciana. – ¿Y ya tienen el nombre? – preguntó de repente.

-Pues… lo hemos decidido juntos. – titubeó el hombre recibiendo una severa mirada de sus suegros.

-¿Y cuál han decidido? – interrogó intimidante el abuelo alzando las cejas.

-Rin. Le hemos puesto Rin.

La bebé descansaba tranquila entre los brazos de su madre, le gustaba mucho el calor que percibía su pequeño cuerpo. Una pequeña y cegadora esfera de luz azul emanaba de su pecho pero nadie lo podía ver.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y por ella entraron todos sus familiares, sus padres, su hermana con su hija, su marido y su hijo mayor.

-Está dormida. – susurró la joven madre desde la camilla.

-Es preciosa. – susurró su madre a su lado admirando la bebé dormir.

Kohaku, mientras tanto, arrugo la frente haciendo un puchero enojado porque por su baja estatura no podía ver a su onee-chan por más que trataba de estirarse. Y como todos estaban absortos en observar a su hermanita tuvo que usar otra táctica.

Tosió levemente para llamar la atención.

-Mamá – comenzó serio y con importancia. – ¿puedo ver a mi onee-chan?

-Claro que sí mi amor. – sonrió su mamá bajando un poco a Rin.

Kohaku se acercó a la camilla y miró fijamente a su onee-chan. La miró por un tiempo relativamente largo parpadeando varias veces y todo aquel tiempo tenía esa expresión seria en el rostro.

-Mamá – llamó de repente, todo serio.

-Dime mi cielo.

– ¿Por qué mi onee-chan tiene esa luz azul en su pecho? – preguntó inocente.

Todos lo miraron un tanto descolocados.

-¿Cual luz mi amor? – preguntó su madre extrañada.

-La que está en su pecho. – respondió con inocencia el niño. –La prima Kagome también tiene una luz en su pecho. ¿Están enfermas?

-No, Kohaku, no están enfermas.

-Kohaku, mi cielo – lo llamó repentinamente Kaede, mirándolo fijamente como si acaba de descubrir algo que antes no había notado. –ven conmigo. – le extendió la mano, el niño la cogió y salieron del cuarto.

-Kohaku, mi cielo – lo llamó cariñosamente Kaede – ¿cómo es eso que Rin y Kagome tienen luces en sus pechos? – interrogó pero el niño no dijo nada solo miraba con sus ojos agrandados e inocentes a su abuela. – ¿Puedes describirlas?

-Pues – empezó Kohaku pensativo tocándose con el índice la punta de su barbilla. –La luz de mi onee-chan tiene un resplandor azul y es muy fuerte y está aquí – señaló su pecho. –justamente en el centro de pecho y la luz de Kagome está un poco más al lado – acercó su mano donde estaba el corazón. –y es rosa. – concluyó infantilmente.

Kaede posó una de sus manos sobre la melena de su nieto, acaba de darse cuenta de lo especial que era su pequeño nieto.

…

Un hueco apareció en una de las paredes del pasillo del hospital, un resplandor violáceo brilló intensamente a la vez que una figura, calzando botas negras, atravesó finalmente el hueco. El pasaje se cerró momentos después como si nunca había existido. Sesshomaru miró extrañado el lugar. Miró a la derecha y a la izquierda. Era un espacio totalmente cerrado entonces como era posible que tuviera tanta luz como si fuese de día.

Alzó la mirada para mirar hacia arriba pero al hacerlo la intensidad de las luces le ocasionó una terrible punzada en los ojos. Gruñó tapándose los ojos ¡en qué demonios se había metido! Esa cosa en el techo había intentado lastimarle los ojos y se lo haría pagar. Nadie intentaba atacarlo sin recibir su castigo. Al instante ajustó sus garras y en un solo movimiento rompió todas las luces del pasillo dejando a todo en oscuras.

Trozos vidriosos rodaron por el suelo, la oscuridad le caía mucho mejor que la maldita luz extraña. Olfateó el aire buscando la esencia de Rin. Logró coger un leve indicio, caminó por el pasillo pero a la distancia podía ver el abrupto pasaje entre la oscuridad y aquella luz anormal. Endureció su mirada preparó nuevamente sus garras otro que quería su fin. Volvió a romper las luces dejando otro pasillo completamente en oscuras.

Escuchó como varios se alarmaron por la oscuridad pero a él no le interesaba aunque no le gustaba para nada que el lugar estuviera repleto con el olor a humanos y con lo que odiaba a los humanos. Avanzó. Caminó con paso decidido por varios pasillos más y si uno estaba iluminado terminó por dejarlo en oscuras antes de que su vista se viera afectada nuevamente.

Finalmente dio con el cuarto, trató de correr la puerta. Encontró algo raro salir de la puerta, tocó el picaporte y trató de correrla pero la puerta no se abrió. Intentó nuevamente y la puerta no se movía por un solo centímetro. Estaba por perder la paciencia, la reencarnación de Rin estaba adentro y no iba a dejar que una puerta maldita le imposibilitara el paso.

Preparó nuevamente las garras para abrirse el paso tumbando la puerta. Rasgó la puerta pero no la tumbó, ¿qué clase de brujería era esa? ¿Acaso la puerta también le estaba declarando guerra al no dejarlo pasar a conseguir la reencarnación de su Rin?

Preparó su puño, si no funcionaba con garras entonces funcionará con el puño. Juntó su fuerza demoniaca haciendo que su brazo derecho resplandeciera en un acido verde. Golpeó la puerta y esa no pudo resistir y se abrió inmediatamente golpeando contra la pared. Entró, el cuarto estaba sumido en penumbras porque el pasillo no tenía más luz y porque las cortinas en las ventanas estaban tapando la verdadera luz del día pero lo que realmente terminó de descolocarlo era el hecho que acaba de entrar en un cuarto lleno de bebés.

De repente se sintió mareado por tantos escuincles pero logró mantenerse lo suficiente sereno por fuera para poder buscar con todos sus sentidos la esencia de Rin. Olfateaba entre cunas a la vez que avanzaba por entre ellas hasta que dio con la que tenía a la bebé que portaba la esencia de Rin. La vio dormir y al fijarse mejor vio que algo azul emanaba de su pecho.

Alargó dos de sus garras para tocarla pero, cuando estaba por lograrlo, sintió la presencia de alguien más.

**REVIEWS…REVIEWS…REVIEWS…REVIEWS**

¡Hola chicas/chicos! Aquí con una nueva historia. Por favor… no se confundan con el rating. El que haya puesto este fic bajo M no quiere decir que habrá mucho lemon, de hecho prepárense a que casi no lo habrá por la simple razón de que es tiempo para mí variar. La única razón pesada que lo puse bajo M es porque tendrá muchas peleas y porque black urora lo deseó.

Después, tomen este fic al estilo anime. Digo… yo lo trataré de hacer al estilo de anime de Inuyasha pero en escrito. El que quiera acercar el estilo no quiere decir que lo haré 100 % igual, solo meteré algunos elementos como las peleas, el viaje entre las épocas y un enemigo con un sinfín de vasallos a su disposición para conseguir poder. En serio que la trama que yo estoy formando no tiene nada que ver con la trama de Inuyasha.

Es un fic combinado porque tendrá escenas en época Sengoku pero también tendrá muchas escenas en la actualidad. Es muy temprano para cuestionarles mucho tal vez el principio del capi ha sido bastante confuso y estaría realmente impresionada si después de leerlo tienen más de 50% de idea de lo que trata. Por ahora solo les quiero decir que es totalmente normal que los capis sean confusos.

Digo, el fic empieza con una pelea entre Sesshomaru y su primo Akito y ni siquiera sabemos por qué. Bueno si sabemos, en parte, fue porque Akito mató a Rin pero no sabemos por qué la mató, si la mató a propósito o por accidente. No entendemos realmente que pasó entre Sessh, Rin y Akito. Menciono a unos hijos de Sessh y Rin pero solo existe uno.

Después, que puedo decir más sobre el capi sin revelar demasiado. Que generalmente ha sido un capitulo bastante triste y que espero lloraron en algunas partes o que por lo menos se le humedecieron los ojos. Luego, hubo varios momentos chistosos también así que hubo una dosis mediana de tristeza y humor.

Ahora… Sesshomaru la reacción que tuvo al llegar a esa nueva época creo que fue bastante normal. Digo… tal vez pensaron que su reacción a luz artificial era algo exagerada pero si lo ven desde otro punto de vista créenme que es completamente normal y lógica. Él es un demonio con sentidos muy agudos, tanto el olfato como el oído y por supuesto vista. Y digamos que nuestra época usa tantas sustancias químicas y artificiales que en un demonio como Sesshomaru puede causar un efecto negativo. En este caso que haya sentido punzadas al mirar directamente hacia la luz artificial. Porque puede ser más fuerte y porque Sesshomaru no está acostumbrado a eso y ser demonio podía afectarle. Ya verán eso en capítulos más adelante.

Si a ustedes le llamó atención alguna otra cosa más háganmela saber a través de review, como también háganme saber su opinión con su review. Trataré de actualizar cada viernes. Y ahora sin más que decir me despido ¡Hasta el viernes!


	2. Rin

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Aroma del alma**

_-por: sakuraflower94-_

Capitulo 2: Rin

Miro por el rabillo del ojo hacia el lugar donde con anterioridad estaba la puerta y a pesar de que todo estaba en una penumbra parcial su vista le permitió ver perfectamente al infante parado allí, mirándolo.

-¿Quién es usted? – preguntó Kohaku tratando de sonar decidido a pesar de que tenía algo de miedo. Sesshomaru inmediatamente olió el miedo emanar de aquel mocoso humano y sinceramente se sorprendería si no lo sintiera. – ¿Y qué hace cerca de mi nee-chan? – preguntó con una leve mueca de disgusto controlando sus labios para que no le temblaran tanto.

Sesshomaru no respondió solo se quedó viendo al pequeño humano. Vio al mocoso desaparecer en el pasillo. ¡Mierda! Seguramente iría a buscar a alguien. Sinceramente no estaba de humor para soportar más humanos, ya había comenzado a sentirse bastante mareado gracias al olor tan detestable de los humanos y si fuera peor el hedor de los bebes. ¡Como apestaban! ¡Y los adultos tampoco eran nada menos hediondos que los escuincles!

-Kohaku – se escuchó a la abuela llamar por su nieto que la jalaba por el brazo hacia la habitación con los recién nacidos. – ¿Qué pasa mi amor? ¿Por qué tanta prisa mi cielo?

-Baa-san, mi nee-chan está en peligro tenemos que ayudarla. Hay un hombre en el cuarto con mi nee-chan – hablaba Kohaku agitado pero al entrar ya el hombre que había estado parado junto a la cuna de su hermana había desaparecido.

-Aquí no hay ningún hombre, cielito lindo. – le dijo amable.

-Pero… pero si yo lo vi. – balbuceó el pequeño confundido. –Ahí estaba. – mostró con el índice.

Kaede examinó la habitación de nuevo, ver la puerta pegada a la pared le pareció extraño y cuando notó la cortina moverse por el viento en una de las ventanas que estaba abierta le era aun más extraño. Comenzaba a creer que Kohaku en verdad había visto algo – o alguien – en el cuarto y la ventana abierta con cortina balanceándose tapándola era la prueba contundente para ella saber que en efectivo alguien había estado en el cuarto pero por el momento no quería preocuparse.

Cerró los ojos, seriando su semblante. –Vámonos Kohaku – dijo cogiendo la mano de su nieto –No hay nada que podemos ver aquí.

Con una expresión completamente relajada guió a su nieto por el pasillo lejos de la habitación.

"Que extraño" – se dijo a sí misma. "Que cosas más extrañas están sucediendo. Primero Kohaku dice ver luces en los pechos de Rin y Kagome. Después, extrañamente las luces en los pasillos están destruidas y como último, el hecho que Kohaku haya visto a un hombre en el cuarto con los recién nacidos. Definitivamente eso no significa nada bueno ¿o solo es algo… extraño y una terrible coincidencia que justamente el día del nacimiento de mi querida nieta Rin sucedan esas cosas?" – medito con más intensidad pero al final llego a solo una conclusión. "Es todo muy confuso, curioso y extraño, muy extraño."

Sintió el aire fresco llenarle las ventanas de la nariz y los pulmones. ¡Por fin podía respirar sin que nada le estorbe o irrita! Bueno, casi nada, seguía oliendo humanos en cada maldita esquina que volteaba su nariz. ¡En serio que en este mundo no había nada más que los apestosos y débiles humanos! Le provocaba gruñir, gritar y hasta matar pero tenía que contenerse, no se permitiría un descontrol de ese tamaño. Siempre con mente serena, incluso cuando estaba rodeado con la especie más despreciable en su opinión… los humanos.

Miró el lugar en donde había terminado y se sintió algo "aliviado" al ver que se trataba de un lugar abierto y que la luz que emanaba desde el cielo era luz natural. Vio un par de arboles, el pasto finamente cortado, y luego solo cosas raras. Algo enorme hecho de piedra que se extendía por varios metros, ventanas hechas de algo raro y transparente, estatuas de las que constantemente salía agua.

Caminó un poco por el patio hasta que llegó a un sitio lleno de más cosas extrañas. ¡Rayos! Maldijo internamente. ¡Qué demonios es todo esto! Pensó refiriéndose a masas de metal, curvadas y esculpidas en unas esculturas que nunca antes había visto en su larga vida.

Algo tuvo que haberse encendido porque él otra vez vio a una luz muy fuerte salir de varias cosas extrañas. Instintivamente cerró los ojos pero la luz parecía no afectarle a esa distancia larga. Caminó un poco mas por un camino, siendo alerta por cualquier cosa, topándose con humanos a cualquier paso que daba. Gruñó por lo bajo mientras avanzaba estoico y parsimoniosamente recibiendo miradas curiosas e interrogativas y para el colmo había cuchicheos viniendo de todos lados a sus oídos.

Cerró los ojos, fastidiado ¡que tanto miraban aquellos imbéciles! Y en ningún momento se le había cruzado por la mente que él era el extraño entre toda aquella multitud de seres que él tanto odiaba… humanos. No solo por ser demonio sino porque él era el único que vestía hakama y haori, armadura, pelaje y portaba espadas en la cintura.

Cruzó la calle con el mismo tranquilo y estoico caminar y al estar en medio de cruzar la ancha calle en pleno tráfico de automóviles sintió algo golpearle la cadera con fuerza. Un olor sumamente irritante y vertiginoso llegó a su nariz, aun mas irritante y asqueroso que el hedor de los bebés. Se detuvo, miró a su derecha y vio la cosa rara de metal con luces de frente, una fina cortina de humo salir de la caja metálica un cretino humano dentro de la cosa gritándole cosas que medio no entendía y los que si lograba entender eran puros insultos.

Endureció su semblante ¡como se atrevía aquel humano insultarlo! Nadie insultaba a su persona. Nadie, menos un humano insignificante. Un sonido ensordecedor golpeó sus oídos, un sonido realmente molesto. Sin perder su expresión gélida y asesina ajustó sus garras y de un solo golpe perforó la parte delantera de la caja metálica con sus garras dejando salir acido de sus garras desintegrando el metal.

El hombre dentro del objeto extraño dejó de gritar y todo de pronto se hizo gloriosamente silencioso. Pero desgraciadamente el silencio fue cortado nuevamente por el hombre del objeto extraño volviendo a insultarlo esta vez por haberle destruido a… a… su coche. ¿Coche? ¿Qué demonios era coche? Rápidamente dedujo que coche era la caja masiva de metal delante de él. El hombre seguía diciéndole insulto tras insulto hasta que decidió callarlo cogiendo al coche elevándolo y lanzándolo muy lejos con el hombre dentro.

Les echó una mirada gélida a todos y absolutamente todos se inhibieron de él. Dejó salir un arrogante bufido, avanzando como si nada hubiera pasado aunque tenía que reconocerse que ese metal sí le había dado un buen golpe. ¿Cómo es que se llamaba la cosa? ¿Coche? Sí, era eso. Coche. ¡Maldito coche combinado con el humano repugnante! Pensó internamente, más que objeto parecía tener vida propia y muchas agallas de golpearlo. Pero ningún coche tendría mas oportunidades de tomarlo así desprevenido. Pero era rápido el condenado pero no tan rápido que él y tampoco tan fuerte como él. Ni siquiera supo defenderse de él cuando le desintegró una parte del cuerpo con su veneno y tampoco era nada difícil elevarlo y lanzarlo. Definitivamente era algo débil.

Pronto se hartó, tenía pensado quedarse en la época en la que se encontraba la reencarnación del alma de Rin pero al ver que no había ni un solo lugar algo más tranquilo sin que algún humano no aparezca a unos metros de él, volvió a su tiempo usando Tenseiga de la misma manera que la había usado para cruzar la barrera del tiempo desde su tiempo.

Qué bien le caía la diferencia. La inigualable tranquilidad de su palacio y los extensos campos donde no había nada más que pasto y algunos árboles, los bosques y no había nada que provocara ruido, no había humanos en el diámetro de más de 800 metros de él y tampoco había cosas raras. Lo único que causaba ruido de vez en cuando eran armas de fuego cuando era tiempo de guerra pero nada más.

Ni modo, esperaría paciente – como siempre – que llegara el momento indicado para volver al mundo paralelo, tomar a Rin y regresarla al lugar y tiempo del que nunca debió haber salido; su lado, en su palacio con el hijo que habían tenido.

-16 años después, actualidad-

Venía caminando de la escuela, escuchando su música preferida en su celular, vistiendo pantalones abolsados, una camiseta deportiva, encima de ella una chaquetilla de felpa color chocolate y con capucha. Esa venía encima de gorra blanca con visera roja y calzaba zapatillas algo maltratadas. En sus manos tenía el balón de futbol, de su hombro estaban colgadas sus dos mochilas. Pasó por el buzón justamente en la baranda que daba a la acera.

Miró si había algún correo y encontró tres sobres. Una era de su padre que estaba de viaje en Europa por asuntos de trabajo, la segunda era para Kohaku de la escuela, seguramente nada bueno pensó y el tercer sobre era para ella de su abuela. Estaba tan absorta viendo los sobres que no escuchó a Kikyo hablarle.

-Kohaku. – llamó Kikyo detrás de Rin pero la azabache no la escuchó. Kikyo se molestó porque desde atrás Rin se parecía mucho a su hermano y ella pensó que Kohaku la estaba ignorando. Corrió detrás de ella llamándola de nuevo.

-¡Kohaku!

Le jaló la chaquetilla haciendo que Rin sintiera una punzada algo dolorosa en la espalda, quejándose.

-¡Au! – exclamó volteando molesta, sacándose los audífonos.

-Ah, eres tú. – suspiró disgustada Kikyo al darse cuenta que no era Kohaku. –Dios, es realmente espantoso como tú y tu hermano se parecen desde atrás. Debe ser por completa ausencia de tus curvas. – comentó sarcástica.

Rin desfiló su mejor sonrisa forzada y sarcástica junto con un falso suspiro.

-¡Hola Kikyo! Que gusto verte a ti también. – habló sonoramente, exagerando.

-Estoy buscando a tu hermano Kohaku. ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Kikyo tajante buscando a Kohaku con la mirada, ignorando a Rin por completo.

-No lo sé. – le respondió Rin relajada con absoluta indiferencia.

-Cuando lo veas… solo recuérdalo lo afortunado que está al estar en mi vida y que si le da tiempo que me llame de vez en cuando.

-Con mucho gusto le paso tu mensaje.

Volteó e inmediatamente roló con los ojos, no soportaba a aquella mujer. ¡Cómo era posible que su hermano estuviera saliendo con una mujer así! Kikyo era fría, falsa, solo era amable con ella cuando Kohaku estaba cerca, cuando estaban a solas, como hoy, o la ignoraba o la trataba mal. Definitivamente Kikyo no era el tipo de mujer que ella quería para su hermano.

Entró. Dejó el sobre de papá en un mueble junto a la entrada y las otras dos las guardó para sí misma. Apenas y había cruzado bien la puerta inmediatamente se encontró con su madre esperándola, agitada y emocionada.

-Rin, querida, te tengo una sorpresa.

"Y eso es por qué no traigo mis amigos a casa" – se dijo Rin ensombrecida a sí misma.

-Mamá, no ahora, no he tenido un buen día. – dijo lo más tranquila posible, tratando de escurrirse a su cuarto por las escaleras pero su madre no le dejó.

-No importa mi cielo. Cierra los ojos, mi amor. – le dijo tapándoselos y conduciéndola hacia el salón.

-Está bien. – suspiró vencida.

-Ciérralos.

-¡Está bien!

-¿Los tienes cerrados?

-¡Sí, están cerrados!

-¡Sorpresa! – exclamó chillando emocionada. Rin abrió los ojos y dio un respingo a la vez que sus ojos mostraron horror. Delante de ella estaban esparcidos vestidos, su peor pesadilla. –Hermosos vestidos para mi pequeña señorita.

-Mamá – la llamó seria. –que no te había dicho como mil veces que no tengo ningún interés en participar en ese club. Es algo completamente arcaico.

-¿Cómo es posible que pariera una hija que lo único que quiere hacer en su vida es patear un mugroso balón en un estadio de fútbol?

-Pues parece que el mundo se arregló, mamá. Me botaron del equipo. – finalizó decaída.

Su madre cogió el primer vestido que tenía enfrente – ¿Qué? ¿No más fútbol? – preguntó emocionada aun sin poder asimilar lo que sus oídos acaban de escuchar.

-Así es mamá… no más fútbol. – dijo seria dispuesta a irse a su cuarto.

-Qué triste. – comentó la mujer sin realmente sentir un miligramo de tristeza.

-Sí, puedo ver cómo estás destrozada. – comentó Rin sarcástica dando la media vuelta en medio de la escalera y terminar de perderse en la primera planta.

Caminó hacia su cuarto pero la puerta abierta de la habitación de su hermano llamó su atención.

-¡Hola, Kohaku! – lo saludó alegre atravesando la puerta encontrándolo en apuro empacando su maleta.

-¡Hola! – le contestó de prisa a la vez que lanzaba una camiseta de mangas cortas en la maleta.

-¿Todo bien? – cuestionó Rin, sentándose en la cama de su hermano, depositando a su mochila al piso aun con el balón en las manos.

-Sí.

-Kikyo te estaba buscando. – dijo con una mueca de disgusto haciendo que Kohaku sonriera al ver la mueca desagradable de su hermana. – ¿Por qué sales con ella en primer lugar?

-Porque es sexy. – dijo pensando alguna otra respuesta que contestar pero no la encontró. –Cosa de hombres.

-Pero es realmente horrible como persona. – insistió Rin, Kohaku, mientras tanto, cerró la maleta y la lanzó por la ventana.

-¿Sabes? Podrías usar la puerta principal. – habló Rin sarcástica, indicándole las puertas con sus ambos índices.

-Mamá no puede verme. Ella cree que estoy en la escuela y tengo que aprovechar que papá está de viaje.

-Espera – lo detuvo Rin de repente completamente seria. – ¿y a dónde vas?

-Nueva York.

-¿Estamos hablando sobre _El_ Nueva York? ¿El Nueva York en los Estados Unidos?

-Sí. Mi conjunto ha sido invitado a participar en un festival músico por una semana.

-¿Y qué harás respecto a la escuela?

-Eso es algo que yo esperaba y pensaba podrías ayudarme. – balbuceó Kohaku sonando lo mas angelical y amable posible. – ¿Crees que podrías hacerte pasar por nuestra mamá, llamar y disculparme por alguna grave enfermedad que duraría por una semana? – pidió con su mejor mueca de perrito abandonado que está pidiendo desesperado cariño y ayuda.

-Kohaku – lo llamó seria. –acabas de ser expulsado de la _seca_ por faltar demasiado. Esta no es precisamente la manera para empezar en tu nueva escuela.

-Mira – sentenció serio. –yo quiero ser un músico, ¿está claro? Y no recuerdo que en ningún momento los músicos hayan tenido que saber algebra o geometría para tocar y aparte. Si quieres perseguir tus sueños, a veces tienes que romper las reglas. – finalizó sonriente.

-¿Y tienes idea del porcentaje de conjuntos que realmente lleguen a hacerse famosos? – preguntó en un último intento de hacerle ver que la carrera de músico es una carrera insegura e inestable. Pero Kohaku la ignoró por completo, trepó con una pierna por la ventana dispuesto a irse con la guitarra en la espalda.

-Seguramente es igual al porcentaje de jugadoras de futbol. – le devolvió colgado de la ventana. –Nos veremos en una semana. – sentenció antes de soltarse de la primera planta.

-Kohaku. – llamó Rin tranquila, pero seria, detrás de él. Pero al ver que no le contestaba volvió a llamarlo esta vez espetando entre dientes. – ¡Kohaku!

-¿Estabas hablando con tu hermano? – su madre pasó por la habitación llevando un vestido blanco, interrogando, le pareció escuchar a Rin llamar a su hermano por el nombre.

Rin palideció tensa al instante, negando todo inmediatamente.

-No… sí… por teléfono… está en la escuela – balbuceó tomando rápidamente el teléfono en sus manos. – ¡Bye Kohaku! – exclamó en el auricular con sonoridad.

Colgó el auricular y esperó por todos los santos que su madre se haya creído esa mentira tan… improvisada. Pero tenía que inventar algo para encubrir a su hermano, al fin de cuentas no quería que él se metiera en problemas y al final de todo ella podía decidir matarlo con sus propias manos si por encubrirlo ella se mete en problemas.

Aunque viéndolo mejor no tendría que llegar a esos extremos porque le parecía que su madre se creyó absolutamente todo porque continuó hablando con normalidad. Bueno… con exageración e importancia.

-Acaban de llamar del club para señoritas – habló emocionada y apretujando el vestido contra su pecho. –Y eligieron tu nombre – en aquel mismo momento Rin supo que lo que venía a continuación no era nada bueno. –y harás tu marcha solemne en este vestido. – declaró decidida estirando la falda del vestido. – ¡Ta da!

Rin palideció horrorizada al ver el vestido pero ya en el momento siguiente hizo una mueca arrugando las cejas.

-¡Arg! – se quejó desfilando su disgusto abiertamente. –lo siento mamá pero te tengo un rotundo NO como respuesta. Ni lo sueñes. – dijo levantándose de la cama y cogiendo la mochila del piso.

-¿Sabes que Rin? – habló la mujer, molesta, apoyando una mano contra la cadera. –A veces realmente pienso que cada vez te pareces más a un hombre. Te vistes como un hombre, te comportas como un hombre, casi caminas como un hombre y siempre participas en deportes que son para hombres. Así ningún hombre se interesara en ti.

-Y créeme que no me siento desesperada para tener uno. – sentenció perdiéndose en el pasillo.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza, aventó la mochila en el primer rincón más cercano. Suspiró molesta y frustrada, a veces no podía evitar impacientarse con sus padres, especialmente con su madre. Cuando tenía aquellos arranques de malhumor sentía que odiaba a medio mundo incluyendo a sus padres y la mitad de su familia. Y esos arranques eran bastante frecuentes, los únicos que nunca podrían fastidiarla eran su querida mascota; un hermoso, peludo y enorme samoyedo blanco con ojos oscuros que desde que era un cachorro parecía un osito de peluche. Su abrigo era tan suave y peludo. Aun recordaba perfectamente el día en que lo encontró como pequeño cachorrito en aquella cajita bajo el árbol navideño con aquella cinta roja y moñito alrededor de su cuello.

Ya habían pasado 3 Navidades desde que lo recibió, 3 años que ya han estado juntos y los que aun pasarán unidos. Rin adoraba a su perro y sinceramente no podía imaginarse la vida sin su querido Peluso. Seguramente no saldría de su cuarto por un mes entero porque no podría. Las lágrimas la tendrían incapacitada de pasar un solo bocado por la garganta. Pasaría día tras día viendo el álbum donde salen ellos dos juntos desde que ella era una nena que apenas comenzaba la preparatoria y él un cachorrito hasta que ambos habían crecido.

Y cuando ya se hubiera recuperado parcialmente de la perdida de Peluso cada vez que viese alguna foto suya de cachorro o cualquier otra mostrándole aquella irresistible y adorable expresión, cuando viese esos ojitos negritos en medio de lo blanco irrumpiría nuevamente en un inconsolable llanto. Pero lo más probable lo que ella, o Kohaku, haría sería ir inmediatamente de nuevo a una tienda con animales y comprar uno nuevo igualito. A veces se imaginaba a su hermano llamarla por teléfono todo agitado y en lágrimas comunicándole la muerte de Peluso.

-Rin… Peluso murió. – hablaría Kohaku con voz quebrada y llorando por teléfono.

Al principio no podría decir nada por la magnitud del shock pero luego sentiría lagrimas llenar sus ojos y su voz quebrarse, tratando de convencerse de que no podía ser cierto.

-Por favor Kohaku no me digas esas cosas. ¿Cómo que murió?

-Rin… yo, yo no sé cómo pasó. – empezaría a explicar Kohaku lo más sereno a pesar de las lagrimas. –Yo fui a buscar algo en la cocina y cuando regresé ya estaba muerto. Pero tú no te preocupes – intentaría tranquilizarla con su voz dramática. –que yo ya lo enterré en el jardín y ya tenemos otro cachorrito igual que él.

-¿Como así? – se extrañaría limpiándose las lagrimas que empaparían sus mejillas.

-Rin, yo no pude resistir. – empezaría a explicarse Kohaku tocándose el pecho. –Yo, yo no pude soportar su muerte y me metí en el coche y conduje a la primera tienda con animales para comprar uno nuevo.

Otras dos personas que nunca llegarían a fastidiarla eran sus abuelos. Los padres de su madre. Eran las personas más majas del mundo. Muchas veces, después de las clases, ella los visitaba. Vivían en algo que parecía un templo que tenía un montón de escaleras enfrente y daba la impresión de que era antiguo pero la casa principal era muy moderna, casi se parecía a la suya. Su abuela siempre le preparaba el almuerzo porque sabía perfectamente que salía hambrienta de la escuela mientras que su abuelo siempre andaba haciendo algo en la antigua parte del recinto. Y lo que más le gustaba de ellos es que con ellos si podía ser como ella era, sus abuelos nunca la habían criticado por su forma de ser o su forma de vestirse y comportarse, la aceptaban tal y como era, incluso si algunas veces era sarcástica. Porque cuando ella usaba sarcasmo con sus abuelos, especialmente su abuela, no era para ofender o ser grosera, simplemente para que todo fuera más divertido. Le gustaba saber que con sus alocadas muecas y expresiones podía sacarles risas y sonrisas a sus abuelos.

Después de haber sido recibida por un ladrillo y un beso bien mojado por parte de su perro Peluso, terminó poniéndole seguro a su puerta, tomó los restantes dos sobres, se lanzó a la cama y fue abriendo la primera, la que era para Kohaku. Tal y como lo había pensado. Nada bueno. No solo fue expulsado de la secundaria la que atendía también resultaba que le faltaban notas o eran tan bajas que terminaría reprobando todo junto. Podría entender que le gustaba la música, que era importante para él pero que se lo tomara como un pasatiempo y no como algo en serio.

Kohaku era un tipo muy inteligente, ella lo sabía. Pero si tan solo pusiera interés en sus estudios estaba segura la situación sería completamente diferente. No tendría problemas con la falta tampoco con las notas. Sinceramente no podía imaginarse lo defraudados que estarían sus padres si llegaran a enterarse de la situación con las notas y las faltas. Aquí ella no le daba la razón a Kohaku, nunca lo apoyaría en algo que supiera de antemano que era para conducirlo a fracaso. Nunca lo había apoyado en la relación con Kikyo y tampoco nunca lo había apoyado cuando le iba mal en la escuela.

Tan solo le faltaba un año para terminar la secundaria, un año que ya había comenzado y ella sabía que lo comenzó mal a propósito. Estaban en mayo desde hacía ya un mes que las clases habían empezado y claro que la época de los exámenes también.

Decidió hacer a un lado el informe catástrofe de Kohaku para abrir el sobre que era para ella de su querida abuela. Saco una tarjeta cantante con cinco chicos en la portada y otras fotos más de los mismos chicos en el interior. Al abrirla, esa empezó a cantar. La escuchó unos dos segundos y luego la cerró haciendo una mueca declarando rotundamente que era la peor canción que había escuchado en su vida.

Retiró la tarjeta lejos de su vista y, como era viernes por la tarde, prefirió hacer su tarea de casa. Se metió a resolver los cálculos de matemáticas, luego la tarea para la literatura, ciencias, ingles… le tomó casi una eternidad terminarlo y cuando por fin lo terminó, era la hora de la cena. Lo supo cuando su madre llamó desde la planta baja.

Estaba por bajar cuando de pronto se acordó de algo.

-Ah – suspiró golpeándose la frente. –Kohaku – corrió como un relámpago a la habitación de Kohaku para coger el teléfono en su habitación para marcar a la planta baja.

-¿Aló?

-Hola mamá – habló con voz profunda, imitando a su hermano. –oye te llamo solo para decirte que hoy no voy a estar en casa.

-¿Cómo que no vas a estar? ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó preocupada sin darse cuenta del pequeño e inocente engaño.

-En casa de un amigo, es que quedé en quedarme en su casa para estudiar, ya sabes lo exigentes que son los exámenes y pasaré la noche aquí.

-Eso sí, bueno si estás en casa de un amigo no hay problema solo espero que hayas comido algo y que te la pases bien hijo.

-Sí, estaré bien mamá, no te preocupes. Y salúdame a Rin.

-Lo voy a hacer… aunque… si quieres la puedo ir a buscar ahora mismo para que la saludes.

-¡No! – gritó efusivamente. –No es necesario mamá, en serio, no la llames. – dijo calmada.

-Está bien hijo.

Se creó un profundo silencio, Rin de pronto comenzó a sentirse muy mal, no le era nada fácil engañar así a su mamá. Aunque tenía aquellos arranques donde se decía a si misma cuanto odiaba a su progenitora, cuando estaba calmada siempre terminaba arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho en su cuarto en aquel arranque de malhumor. Precisamente ése mismo día había tenido un arranque donde ella realmente le fastidiaba y hasta había llegado a desear no tener que verla nunca más. Pero ahora se arrepentía de haberlo pensado siquiera. Ni siquiera se podría imaginar lo mucho que le dolería no tener a su madre consigo, porque madre era madre, una persona que no solo te había dado la vida al decidir tenerte, cargarte en su vientre por nueve meses sino que también, cuando naces, está contigo cuidándote, dándote protección, amor. Madre es una sola y si pierdes a esa una te quedas solo porque nunca más la tendrías a tu lado y nada podría reemplazarla.

De pronto sintió el impulso de decirle, aunque fuera haciéndose pasar por su hermano, que la quería mucho.

-Mamá – llamó con la garganta hecha un nudo.

-¿Si?

-Te quiero mucho.

La mujer en el otro lado del auricular sonrió y contestó diciéndole lo mismo, que la quería mucho también. Bajó, comportándose como si nada hubiera pasado, se sentó con ella en el comedor. Le encantaba la cocina de su madre junto a la de su abuela, para ella no existían mejores cocinas que las de su mama y su abuela.

-Mama – empezó Rin para romper el silencio. –y Kohaku ¿dónde está? – preguntó disimuladamente para despistar.

-Acaba de llamar para decir que se quedaría en casa de un amigo para estudiar y te manda saludos. – contestó la mujer sonriendo.

Rin sonrió agriamente, ahora ese sentido de culpa se había agrandado un tanto más. Pero no se sentía mal solo por eso también porque el mismo Kohaku estaba hiriendo a las personas que les habían dado la vida, que habían estado con ellos todo el tiempo cuando lo necesitaban y él pretendía echarlo todo a perder con sus malas notas en la escuela, siendo expulsado en el último año y para el colmo escaparse, sin decirles nada, a Nueva York disque a un festival músico por una semana. No dudaba que era un festival músico pero que se fuera así de repente, hasta a ella le había tomado por sorpresa y aun no terminaba de asimilarlo. Pero tendría que hacerlo pronto por la simple razón de que tendría que encubrirlo por la semana completa.

…

Aunque el viernes había declarado rotundamente que la canción de la tarjeta era la peor canción que había escuchado terminó escuchándola durante todo el fin de semana. La canción terminó siendo su adicción, una adicción que empezó el sábado por la mañana que fue empeorando durante el día hasta el domingo. La había repetido tantas veces que el domingo por la noche la sabía de memoria. Se la pasaba cantando en el cuarto, en la ducha, mientras estudiaba. Pero desgraciadamente terminó el domingo por la noche cuando de repente la tarjeta murió en medio del estribillo.

Hizo una pequeña pausa pero después quería seguir escuchándola así que encendió su ordenador e inmediatamente buscó un archivo mp3 para descargarlo y subirlo a su celular y seguir escuchando.

Había logrado encubrir exitosamente la ausencia de su hermano, claro que evitaba encuentros con su madre cuando estaba haciendo de Kohaku tapándose con el edredón por encima de la cabeza simulando que estaba dormida. Era realmente difícil encubrir pero por suerte las habitaciones estaban la una junto a la otra y solo necesitaba un poco de acrobacias para trepar de un balcón o ventana al otro.

El lunes pidió el permiso para ir al baño y, asegurándose de que no había nadie, marcó el número de la escuela de su hermano que había encontrado en la carta que había leído para disculparlo por alguna grave enfermedad. Tenía suerte porque fácilmente podía sonar como adulta porque su voz era algo más profunda pero seguía siendo femenina.

-Buenos días, me llamo Ayuzawa Midoriko, tengo entendido de que mi hijo Ayuzawa Kohaku había sido trasladado a su escuela y que con esta semana está empezando sus clases allá.

-Así es señora.

-Lamento informarle pero, mi hijo estará ausente por toda la semana, estoy perfectamente consciente de que en la escuela anterior una de las razones por las que lo expulsaron era precisamente la ausencia. Es realmente penoso señor director. – actuó fingiendo una voz llorosa por teléfono.

-No se preocupe señora, pero que tan grave es lo que tiene su hijo.

-Bueno… vera. – dijo serenándose. –Durante el fin de semana le salieron unas horribles pústulas por toda la cara, esas grandes y llenas de estiércol en el medio que terminan explotando por si solas. – habló con exageraciones, arrastrando algunas palabras. El director en el otro lado del auricular tragó grueso sintiendo nauseas de solo imaginar cómo se veía eso. Se aflojó un poco el nudo de su corbata y empezó a sudar frío.

-Bueno fuimos a ver al doctor – continuó Rin. –y fue precisamente el doctor que le recomendó reposo a mi hijo porque no solo es asqueroso de ver, también muy contagioso y no quisiera que ningún estudiante de su escuela llega a infectarse con algo parecido.

-No, sí, claro señora. – contestó balbuceando desabotonándose la camisa para hacer que el aire llegara a sus pulmones. –En ese caso, no hay problema, libremente podrá entrar la semana siguiente.

-Muchas gracias señor director, no sabe lo aliviada que me siento. Realmente no podría dejar que pensaran que él estaría faltando a propósito, por eso me tomé la delicadeza de llamar y comunicárselo.

-No se preocupe señora. Nunca pensaríamos que su hijo faltaría a propósito.

-De todos modos gracias nuevamente. ¡Que tenga un buen día! – colgó, suspiró y luego se pasó la mano por la cara.

-Rin – se habló a sí misma. –en serio… ¿pústulas? ¿No se te ha podido ocurrir nada mejor?

Al final de las clases, tomó sus dos mochilas, se metió en el baño y una vez ahí se fue cambiando de ropa. Como le era incomodo llevar falda o vestido siempre traía a la escuela otra mochila en la que tenia ropa más cómoda para ella. Cada día después de clases, cuando ya no era obligatorio llevar el uniforme, se metía en el baño para poder cambiarse. Era todo una rutina pero que no le era difícil de hacer. Siempre entraba vistiendo uniforme y cuando salía vestía ropa que a ella le gustaba llevar. Se sentía liberada cuando por fin podía quitarse la molesta falda del uniforme para poder ponerse los pantalones, sus pantalones o pantalones de su hermano. A veces vestía ropa que era de su hermano y no le daba vergüenza decirlo.

Estaba saliendo de la escuela y vio a su prima Kagome a punto de doblar. Corrió hacia ella alcanzándola.

-Kagome, ¿vas conmigo a casa de abuela? – preguntó sonriente y con amabilidad.

-Lo más probable que no. – contestó la otra azabache con voz baja e insegura.

-¿Y eso por qué? – se extrañó Rin seriando su semblante de inmediato.

-Es que tengo que estudiar. – se justificó Kagome y aquella frase mató a Rin.

-No me digas Kagome – dijo con su mejor faceta de sarcasmo haciéndose la sorprendida y como si fuese algo de otro mundo. –en serio ¿tienes que estudiar? ¿Y yo qué? ¿Que no tengo que estudiar? – empezó a atacar con preguntas retoricas y impregnadas de sarcasmo sonando áspera. –Vamos a la misma clase, tenemos los mismos profesores y los mismos exámenes.

-Sí, pero para ti basta leer la materia de enseñanza para sabértela la mitad mientras que yo tengo que estudiar mucho más para memorizar la cantidad que tu.

-Ay por favor Kagome – bufó Rin fastidiada. –no seas dramática. Eres completamente capaz de aprenderte todo así que por favor no dramatices. Y si no eres capaz de cargar con la secundaria entonces realmente no sé para que te inscribiste si no tienes el cerebro suficiente y la fuerza de voluntad para estudiar.

-Rin ¿será que puedes dejar de hablar así? – pidió Kagome a punto de llorar. –Siempre me andas atacando con tu sarcasmo.

-Pues perdón Kagome si te ofendo con mi sarcasmo y mi manera de hablar. – contestó usando el mismo sarcasmo y la misma manera bruta de decir las cosas. –Pero mira mi amor, yo te digo lo que pienso. Así soy yo. Y si te gusta como soy qué bien para ti y si no ¿sabes qué? me vale gorro. Yo te digo las cosas como son y ya.

-Pero si ya me las tienes que decir dímelas con tacto Rin no disparando y siendo sarcástica.

-Y tú, Kagome, ya deja de ser tan sensible ¿quieres? Entonces, ¿vas conmigo a ver los abuelos o no?

-No sé. – seguía siendo indecisa.

-Mira, el examen es el miércoles, así que te quedan dos días para estudiar, además solo vamos a ver a los abuelos.

Kagome titubeó unos momentos más y después terminó aceptando. Caminaron quince minutos y al llegar visualizaron a la abuela barrera el piso. Rin fue la primera en correr hacia ella para apapacharla y abrazarla, preguntó por su abuelo y, como siempre, andaba arreglando algo en la parte antigua. Fue a buscarlo, lo saludó, también abrazándolo, pasándole el brazo por el hombro y apoyando su cabeza en el que tenía cerca.

Terminó adentrándose en la casa moderna siendo invadida por el olor a la comida, sabiendo perfectamente lo que tendrían para el almuerzo.

-¡Hay, abuela, que rico huele!

Kaede carcajeó divertida. –Aun falta un poco para que esté listo.

Rin se quedó cerca de la estufa, junto a su abuela abrazándola por el hombro esperando con ella que la comida esté lista.

-¿Y recibiste mi tarjeta? – le preguntó disimuladamente Kaede.

-Sí, la vi. – contestó con un semblante serio.

-¿Y?

-Pues – seguía con la cara seria. –me la pase escuchando todo el fin de hasta que murió en medio del estribillo.

Kaede volvió a irrumpir en nueva carcajada, su nieta era tan divertida cuando se lo proponía y hasta la seriedad con la que suponía hablar ahora era de lo más entretenida.

–No en serio – protestó Rin para recalcar que estaba halando en serio y que no era sarcasmo. –abi me contagiaste, el asunto es tan grave que cuando tarjeta murió busqué un archivo mp3 para bajarlo y pasarlo a mi celular para poder escucharlo.

La anciana seguía en una carcajada, que alegría le daba haber logrado contagiar a su nieta con aquella canción. Porque eso quería decir que le gustaba. Mientras tanto, Rin buscó su celular y rápidamente buscó la canción que había bajado del internet haciendo que su abuela siguiera carcajeando.

Después de la comida Kagome tuvo que irse mientras que Rin se quedó un tanto más. Una vez a solas con su abuela, Rin le confesó que no podía venir a verla y al abuelo durante aquella semana por tener que encubrir a su hermano. Cuando la abuela le pregunto a donde se había ido Kohaku ella también terminó confesándole que se había ido a Nueva York.

-Ya seguramente tiene que haber llegado, salió el viernes por la tarde y vendrá el viernes cuando yo termino con clases. Abuela...

-Dime mi niña.

-Podrías no decirle nada a nuestra mamá. Es que no quiero que Kohaku se meta en problemas.

-No te preocupes, no le diré nada a tu madre.

…

Si pensó que lo que tenía que encubrir durante el fin de semana estaba muy equivocada, porque durante la semana era peor, al principio le hizo creer a su madre que Kohaku estaba llamando desde la escuela cuando en realidad ella estaba llamado desde su celular al teléfono de la casa desde su habitación y cuando su madre insistió en traerle el teléfono colgó cuando recibió el teléfono y solo aparentaba hablar con Kohaku. Y cuando se lo regresaba a su madre se encargó de haber cancelado la llamada para que ella no pudiera sospechar. Mientras ponía música en su cuarto para simular que ella estaba ahí volvía a trepar de su balcón a la ventana de la habitación de Kohaku y aparentar que estaba enferma.

Si fuera poco el miércoles tenía un examen y el viernes otro. Al final de la semana estaba tan exhausta que el viernes, cuando llegó a casa, se dejó caer en la cama como un saco durmiéndose por unas tres horas, lo suficiente para sentirse algo descansada. Cuando despertó, se llevó con dos sorpresas muy agradables que compensaron la estresante semana que había tenido. Kohaku había regresado el viernes tal y como lo había dicho y también su papá regresaba esa misma noche.

Lo bueno de estar encubriendo a su hermano era que ahora podía usar sus cosas, desde la ropa, instrumentos que había dejado a casa pero lo mejor de todo es que podía jugar los videojuegos. Le fascinaban los videojuegos, aun recordaba exactamente cual era su primer videojuego. Tenía unos 6 años cuando su hermano le había dejado jugar Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal en el ordenador. Le había fascinado tanto que luego había coleccionado todos los videojuegos de Harry Potter. Sin mencionar que había visto las películas una por una y leído los libros.

Ahora solo faltaba la llegada de su papá. Cuando llegó, después de haber cenado y platicado en el salón un poco, cada uno se fue a hacer sus cosas. Kohaku se metió en su cuarto con la intención de esforzarse en sacar adelante los estudios, Rin también pero a escuchar música y bailar acompañada de su perro Peluso.

Estaba tan absorta que no escuchó ni sintió nada extraño mientras que Peluso sí. Algo extraño comenzó a suceder dentro del armario. El perro empezó a aullar, ladrar, gruñir mostrando sus colmillos. Por entre las aberturas pequeñas del armario podía ver una luz violácea resplandecer desde el interior. De pronto sintió la presencia de alguien extraño, una aroma masculina e inusual. El armario se abrió, una bota negra apareció pisando el suelo.

**REVIEWS…REVIEWS…REVIEWS…REVIEWS**

¡Hola, hola! ¡Aquí actualizando! algo tarde lo sé pero aun es viernes. :) Bueno ahora al capi. De seguro que ya saben de quién es esa bota negra ¿no? ;) Bueno este capítulo fue pensado ser divertido en general. Aquí me centre en Rin pero también hay algo de Sesshomaru en el principio. ¿Les gusto la siguiente reacción de Sesshomaru a nuestro mundo? Fue pensado hacerlo divertido pero también para mostrar la gran diferencia entre épocas. Y como nuestra época afecta a un demonio como Sesshomaru. Aunque aquí lo irónico es que el único extraterrestre en nuestra época es Sesshomaru cuando él piensa que algo tiene que haber mal con la época porque solo hay humanos.

Después, Rin, que puedo decir que es una chica con carácter, sarcástica a más no poder, masculina y que tiene una verdadera falda y vestido fobia. Esto es lo que voy a decir por ahora porque el carácter completo de Rin aun lo estoy evolucionando con los capis y prefiero andarla mostrando poco a poco.

Ahora… quiero darles muchísimas gracias a las chicas que se animaron a dejar sus reviews: **Sora-Rin111, Erachii. D. Drakonian, Hanabi. ness** y **black urora**. Muchas gracias chicas por dejar el review y espero les guste el capi. Y los demás también. Animo!

Y ahora antes de que me despida quiero aprovechar para decir que hoy no publicare Como en un Cuento de Hadas pero si lo hare mañana pero hoy sinceramente he estado molida y solo me deje caer en mi cama y me quede dormida. Y una última cosita más… ¿Les gustan las peleas graciosas? ¿Les gustan las peleas en general? Espero que si porque en el siguiente viene una bomba porque hay pelea y una muy "fiera" entre… No se los puedo decir pero en serio ¡prometo que será una pelea buenísima súper divertida!

¡Hasta el viernes!


End file.
